


My Collection of Star Wars One-Shots

by Trash_queen_number_one



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Smut, Arguments, F/M, First Order, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Meditation, Millicent - Freeform, Morning Routines, Other, Pregnancy, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, pure sin, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_queen_number_one/pseuds/Trash_queen_number_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just all the one shots I've made</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Don't Leave Me (Kylo Ren x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, whoops, I made a smut.

She was working at her desk, minding her own business when it happened. She had finally moved on from him and now had a new, relatively stable relationship with an officer with the same status as her. She was finally content after several weeks of internal misery after he told her that he couldn't truly love her and that she was a mere distraction. He told her that she was disposable and that he was starting to grow bored of her. She could feel his eyes boring into her back as she worked. What was his problem? She tried to ignore it, but then General Hux came over to her station and told her that Ren requested her presence, the leader of the Knights of Ren was no longer in sight.  
"In his quarters, I assume?"  
"Correct lieutenant."  
"Tell the commander to go Fuck himself" she thought. She sighed and slowly got up from her chair and made her way in the direction of Kylo Ren's quarters. Seeing that the general nor her station was not longer in sight, she turned and went in the direction of the mess hall instead. It's not like Kylo would report that she never showed up, especially for... personal reasons. She decided that she would instead have an early meal and then head back to her station and say that she had to deliver a message to another officer or something. Soon, she smelt the aromas that came from the mess hall, and got in line to receive her food. She sat down and began to eat while also doing some work on her data pad and when she was done she made her way back to her station.  
When she did get back, she was surprised to see her ex- lover and General Hux conversing with each other in a corner. This was not good, why would he even report that she didn't show up. She took another deep breath and walked in nonchalantly and quickly and quietly sat at her position. Maybe she was just being paranoid, she convinced herself of that and continued her work. Not even fifteen minutes later, she heard footsteps coming up behind her.  
"(Y/N)" she heard a taunting mechanical voice say. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.  
"Yes, commander?" She replied as calmly as she could.  
"Come with me."  
She sighed and got up to follow him. "Great." She thought sarcastically. He led them both down several halls until he reached the entry way that opened to his quarters. He quickly typed in the code and the door open showing the familiar monochromatic interior. He gestured her to go in before him, and he followed after her. The door closed behind them and she was now trapped for the time being with him.  
"You didn't come when I requested."  
The girl looked away from him and crossed her arms. She had nothing to say to him, he had broken her heart, and now that she was finally over it, he appears and now threatens to drag her back down this hole of despair.  
"(Y/N)" he called trying to get her attention.  
"(Y/N)" he tried again.  
Her back was still to him. She heard him sigh through the mask and then she heard him taking it off and dropping it on the ground. He came around to face her and touched her cheeks with his gloved hands. She looked away from him with her arms still crossed, pretending that he wasn't there.  
"(Y/N) please."  
That was when he heard a sniffle,and he quickly brought her into an embrace. (Y/N) tried to push him away, but his grip on her was to tight. She resorted to hitting him with clenched fists as hard as she could in her restrained state.  
"Let go of me!" She yelled with a final shove. Kylo did let her go after the words left her mouth."I finally had gotten over you, I've moved on, why can't you just accept that!" She exclaimed with tears brimming.  
"(Y/N), I'm- I'm so sorry, what I said, what I said I didn't-"  
"It doesn't matter, what you said is what you said, and it hurt, I understand what I am to you and I chose to stop that!" She took a deep breath. " I moved on, I have a healthy relationship now with a person who actually cares for me."  
"No"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I won't allow it."  
"Oh, like you can control who I date and love."  
"I am your commander, of course I can."  
The girl tsked at this, he treats her like an object that can be thrown away, and now he wants her back? She shook her head and made her way to the door. She pressed the button that made the door open, but they didn't, in fact, open. She turned to glare at him.  
"Open the goddamn door Ren!" She hissed  
"No"  
"Your acting like a fucking child Ren, open this door!"  
"So what if I am!" He calmed down after a breath. "Please (Y/N), just give me a chance, I'll do anything, I'll give you everything, I just want you by my side." Tears were now brimming in both of their eyes. He looked so desperate, his soft brown eyes had the look of pure sadness within them. The girl could tell that he was, in fact, truly sorry, but she couldn't do this. She couldn't bring herself to risk again to suffer that amount of heartache from this man again. She told herself no, but the words came out of her mouth completely different.  
"Okay." She whispered. Kylo looked at her with relief now in his eyes and rushed to embrace her again.  
"Oh, (Y/N), I'll never let you go again, I'm so so sorry, please, please forgive me." He ducked his head into her shoulders and began to rock them both as they stood. Tentatively, she raised a hand and began to run her fingers through his soft locks. She felt him give a sigh of relief and nuzzled farther into her shoulder. She could now feel his lips brushing against her collar bone as he was kissing the skin. His mouth moved upwards to her neck and then met her lips. The kiss was slow but quickly got passionate and sloppy. Suddenly, she felt herself be lifted up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his torso. He walked them both into his bedroom and gently laid her on the mattress before climbing on top of her. He began kissing her again and ran his hands up and down the length of her torso. He began to take outer layers of his robes off and quickly tossed them to the side. Then, he began to take off her uniform jacket and lifted the shirt beneath it over head and tossed those in another random corner. Her boots and pants were the next to go. This left her only in her bra and panties, and she naturally curled In on herself due to insecurity. Kylo took her hands in his and put them above her head and kissed her in reassurance. He quickly moved to her neck. He let go of her hands and went to unclasp her bra. He kissed down to her breasts and began to knead one with his hand and suck the other into his plush lips. He then switched and lavished attention on the pebbling buds. He kissed the valley between her breasts and continued downward, nipping here and there, but still remaining his slow pace. When he reached her center, he nuzzled above were her panties covered and then moved away to kiss down one of her legs. It seemed as if he was trying memorize each piece of skin he suckled on. When he finished going down one leg, and became close to her center again, he went back up and did the same thing with her other leg. (Y/N) cried out in frustration at this. She could feel him smirk against her skin at her pleas. When he did, in fact, make it down the other leg, he began to mouth her folds through the cloth covering it and then proceeded to pull the final piece of clothing off. He threw her legs over his shoulders and buried his head into her center, acting like a man would hadn't drank for days. His movements were so desperate and deliberate, so relieved to have a taste of her again.  
"Mmmm, Kylo." She moaned  
His tongue swirled inside her as his nose simulated her clit. She threaded her hands through his hair and encouraged him to keep going. She withered and whined on the sheets as he continued his relentless attacks on her womanhood. He then moved to suckle her clit between his teeth, nipping lightly, and that's what did it for her.  
"Kylo, I'm gonna-" she was cut off by a huge wave of pleasure coming over her. Her back arched away from where she laid and her eyes were squeezed shut. Kylo licked her through her orgasm and slurped up everything she gave to him with excessively lud noises. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, and she could feel him smiling again as he nipped her bottom lip, asking access. She gladly accepted and she could now taste herself on his tongue. She felt him grind against her entrance, slicking himself up in her juices, then push himself inside her slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled them both so that they were now sitting and (Y/N) was now sitting on him. He guided her up and down his length, still holding on to her tightly, afraid that she might just slip away. He buried his head back into her shoulder and she could hear him softly weeping.  
"K-Kylo?"  
"Please don't le-leave me." His grip tightened at this and his pace got more sloppy.  
She carded her fingers through his hair and gently stroked through the locks as he wept into her shoulder. It was slow paced and intimate this time, this often didn't happen when she was with Ren. When they did eventually finish, Kylo flipped them back onto the bed with him nuzzled between her breasts, and idly played with them, as if a distraction to keep himself calm. He stayed inside her, reveling in her warmth. (Y/N), on the other hand, ran her fingers through his hair as she laid back on the pillows. Kylo looked up at her through his lashes, and she kissed him on his forehead.  
"I'm sorry (Y/N), please forgive me."  
She nodded her head slowly and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for her heart rate to decrease and that was how they both fell asleep that night


	2. Morning Routines (Hux x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning routine with our favorite general, because I feel bad for making him the bad guy all the time

Darling...

Darling...

It's time to wake up...

\-----------  
"Love, it's time to get up, I'm supposed to be on deck in an hour, and so are you." He lightly shook her shoulder.  
"Mmh, five more minutes."  
"No, I know how long it takes you to get ready. You need to wake up."  
"Nooooo." She turned her head into her pillow and rolled on her side, away from the general.  
"Come on, time to wake up." He pulled the pillow from her head and rolled her to face him.  
"Can't I just sleep in today?"  
"You slept in yesterday."  
"So?"  
"People are going to think I treat you differently because you're my wife."  
"Well yeah you should treat me differently because I'm your wife, isn't that what marriage is?"  
He sighed "You know it's not like that. Just because we're married, doesn't mean I'll let you slack off."  
"But Hux." She whined  
"Nope, now up you go." He pulled her from the bed.  
"You're no fun." She said crossing her arms.  
"That's not what you said last night."  
"Okay, that was one time we actually spent some time together."  
"Well, we're both busy love, you and I both know that."  
"But doesn't it get boring? Doing the same thing everyday, we barely get five hours of sleep every night."  
Hux sighed again "I'll see what I can do, but for now, we need to get ready, come on." He took her hand and led her to the refresher. He turned on the shower, and began to strip from his night clothes, and she did the same. He then nudged her to get under the spray and followed after. She leaned against his chest and began to nod off again.  
"Hey, don't fall asleep on me, or else I'll turn this shower into an ice cold one."  
She groaned and stood up.  
\-------  
After they had finished and dried off, (Y/N) went of to ready some quick breakfast, while Hux went to pull out their clothes from the day. Hux changed and (Y/N) ate, and when they were finished they switched tasks. They had their routine down so that they could get really faster and in less time. (Y/N) brushed her hair and pulled it back into a low bun and applied some light mascara. She made her way back out into the main room and met her husband there. He walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and went over to get his greatcoat that hung by the door. You followed and put your cap on and then turned to face him. Hux leaned down to place another kiss on her lips. She placed her head on his chest, and felt her husband's arms wrap around her.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a gender neutral reader, so yay!

"You're not even trying are you?"  
"Not really, no."  
Kylo sighed.  
"And why not?"  
"Because this is stupid. When are we going to actually do something?"  
"Meditation is a key part in harnessing energy through the force."  
"But can we please do something that doesn't involve... sitting?"  
"No, because it also requires discipline, which you apparently lack."  
They sighed and closed their eyes again.  
"You're still not trying."  
"Yes I am!"  
"Then why to I here music coming from you mind?"  
"It's stuck in there."  
Kylo sighed.  
"Clear your mind."  
"Believe me, I'm trying."  
"Well try harder."  
Their eyes visibly squelched as they tried to concentrate harder. Finally, they found thier thoughts fading away, and became focused on the force around them.  
"Good, I knew you would be able to do this eventually."  
The music started again.  
"God Dammit! Why?!"  
"You made me lose my focus."  
"How?!"  
"By talking."  
"How is that distracting?!"  
"It just is."  
He sighed again.  
"Would it be easier if I just left you for a few minutes?"  
He went to get up.  
"But the how would I know if I'm actually meditating?"  
He sighed and sat back down.  
"I'll just stay silent then."  
"Okay."  
Their eyes closed again and they began to concentrate on the force around them. They then felt something gently prodding against their mind. Their eyes flew open.  
"What the hell?!"  
"I was checking your progress."  
"Well stop it."  
Again, they closed their eyes and concentrated. Their focus was interrupted by the sound of the blast doors opening and closing.  
"Dammit Hux! Don't you see I'm in the middle of something?!"  
"You haven't been on the bridge for two days."  
"I've been busy."  
"What, sitting around with your so called student, sleeping to try to harness some mythical power? Grow-"  
He was cut off by being lifted off the and his throat being constricted by an invisible hand.  
"Really, general? The force isn't real you say?"  
He dropped the ginger, leaving him coughing and sputtering on the ground as he struggled to catch his breath.  
"Now get out!"  
Hux got up and staggered out the door, no doubt to go tattle on him to the Supreme Leader.  
"Again."  
"No more interruptions?"  
"I cannot guarantee that."  
They sighed and closed their eyes, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that cycle, and again, concentrated on the signatures around her. They opened their eyes after what seemed to be a few moments to them.  
"Sorry, I couldn't focus that long."  
Kylo was startled when his eyes opened again.  
"What time is it?" He asked  
"It's been like, a few seconds, I think."  
"No, look, we're close to Yavin 4, according to that, we've been meditating for about six hours."  
"Six hours?!"  
"Congratulations on your first successful meditation."


	4. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, consent is everything.

"You can't be serious."  
"Yes, I am, now get over here!"  
"No, this is ridiculous!"  
"Get over here, now!"  
"No!"  
Kylo stocked over to her, and practically threw her over his shoulder, and threw her down onto the bed.  
"Kylo what the-"   
Smack  
Her complaint was interrupted by a hand coming down onto the right side of her ass.  
"What did I tell you about putting yourself in danger?!"  
"Seriously Ky-"  
Another smack.  
Kylo positioned her over his lap, and pulled down her uniform pants, exposing her pantie-clad bottom.  
"Kylo, is this really-"  
Smack  
"Shut up! Just shut up." He hissed, bringing his hand down again.  
She sighed and relaxed in his hold, waiting for the boos to continue.  
Smack  
Smack  
Smack  
"This."  
Smack  
"Is."  
Smack  
"What happens."  
Smack  
"To bad little."  
Smack  
"Girls, who."  
Smack  
"Don't listen."  
He ended on a final slap, leaving her ass red and throbbing.  
There came a whimper of sorts coming from below him.  
"(Y/N)?"  
"Hm?"  
"Are you alright?"  
She hummed in response.  
Kylo lifted her so that she was cradled against him. As he did so, she let out a hiss, the irritated flesh did not exactly like being moved.  
"Love?"  
"I'm fine." She grunted.  
"No, stay here. I'll be right back." He adjusted her so that she was on her stomach, and went up ,into the refresher. He later came out with a bottle of some soothing lotion. He straddled her legs and began to rub some of it on her sore bottom. She tensed at first, but soon relaxed in his hold, and allowed him to calm the irritated area.  
"I just wish you wouldn't put yourself in those types of situations." He spoke up.  
"Kylo, it's part of my job, it's one of the factors that we have to deal with."  
"Then you're quitting that position."  
"Kylo, you can't just-"  
"You're getting a new position, and that's final! Perhaps I'll promote you to my personal assistant."  
"Kylo, I don't think that's-"  
"Think of it, you in one of those short pencil skirts, barely covering your pretty little ass. Taking you over my desk, making you scream my name, always risking someone walk in on us."  
"Kylo-"  
"Keeping with me wherever I go. You calling me sir, 'yes sir' 'sorry sir' 'please fuck me sir'."  
"No, Ky-"  
"It's settled, tomorrow you will start your new position as my personal assistant."  
"Seriously?"  
"Oh, darling, I am definitely serious."  
He spread himself so that he was covering her with his body. He came up to her ear, and took the lob between his teeth.  
"And you're going to be a good girl, from now on, aren't you?" He nipped at her.  
He trailed kisses down her neck, and before she even realized that he had taken his pants out and freed himself, he was sheathed inside her.  
"Ky-Kylo!"  
"That's it (Y/N), scream for me!"  
He roughly pounded into her and a fast pace, and quickly found his release. He came down from his high and collapsed on top of her.  
"Oh, darling, I didn't-you didn't-"  
"It's fine." She hissed and got up, making her way to the refresher.  
"(Y/N), wait."  
"I'm fine Kylo, just go back to bed."  
"(Y/N), I'm sorry, I didn't ask, I'm sorry-"  
"It's fine. Just leave me alone."  
And with that Kylo shrank down in defeat and watched as his love walked into the other room.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, defeated.


	5. Boobs (Kylo Ren x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are done bitches!!!!!!!

Kylo had always been a boob guy. Every morning, you would often find him nestled in between your breast, snoring happily. He almost never used a pillow, and settled onto of you, arms around you, and his face between your breasts. It seemed that he couldn't even fall asleep unless he was nuzzled into you bosom. You often played with his hair as the both of you drifted off to sleep, and Kylo practically purred when you did. The downside to this, however, was that it made it hard to get up from under the mass that was Kylo. You would often have to shake him awake, and even then, most of time he would just groan and nuzzle deeper into you bosom.  
"Kylo, I need to get up."  
"No." he groaned groggily.  
"I have to pee Ky, let me up."   
His arms tightened around you.  
"No, you don't."  
"Ky, I'm going to pee the bed if you don't let me up."  
"But, (Y/N)." He whined, eyes still closed.  
"Kylo, seriously, I need to get up."  
Kylo let out a long groan, and reluctantly rolled off you onto his side.  
\---------  
Due to his lack of ability to sleep without his "special pillows", sleep often didn't come easily when he was on a mission or without you in general. He would toss and turn all cycle, barely getting an ounce of sleep, and boy, when he came back, you knew you would not be moving for a few hours. Even if you wanted to, it would be hard pushing of his mass from atop of you, and there was little to no chance of waking him up from his period of sleep deprivation.  
"Kylo."  
"Kylo."  
"Wake up, you son of a kriff!"  
You groaned and flopped back down on the bed. You pushed against his shoulders, trying feebly to get his off, to no avail. You tried again, only this time you made it worst due to Kylo's arms tightening around you. You let out a groan as Kylo snored on.  
\--------  
Kylo, after having a bad day, or just a day in general, would retreat back into your shared quarters. If you were here, lounging on the couch reading, or doing something of the matter, Kylo would trudge tiredly over to you and fall face down into your chest.  
"Hmmmmm" a groan sounded from him.   
You began to thread your fingers through his hair, and you felt his arms come around you.  
"Rough day?"  
Another groan.  
You sighed and tried to continue reading your data pad, but it was proving quite difficult with a 6'3 Knight of Ren, still in his full regalia, laying on top of you. This time, you sighed.  
"Kylo, can you at least get up and get undressed, your armor's digging into me."  
A loud groan emitted again, and the knight reluctantly got up and began to shed his many layers of uniform. Once he was down to an undershirt and boxers, he spread out his arms, as if for inspection.  
"Better?"  
"Yep." You chirped, still focused on your data pad. Your concentration was again interrupted by your lug of a husband falling back into your breasts.  
"Seriously?!"  
He just nuzzled closer in response.


	6. Millie the Fluff (Hux x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Memorial Day everyone!

"Meow"  
"(Y/N), stop trying to communicate with the cat."  
"No, I know she can understand me. Meow."  
Millicent meowed back.  
"See, I told you she understands me."  
"Well, if you heard her try to talk, I think you would do the same thing."  
Meow  
"Aw, is my baby trying to talk to me?" You cooed to the orange tabby.  
"I think she's just hungry (Y/N)."  
"She can't be, I just fed her."  
"Well, from judging by her weight, she's always hungry."  
"Are you calling my baby fat?"  
"Yes! Look at her, a cat with a double chin! She looks like a rabbit!"  
"Millie's not fat!"  
"Really! She waddles for kriff's sake!"  
"No, my baby's just a bit chubby, aren't you Millie?" You picked up the cat and held her up.  
Meow.  
"See, she agrees with me."  
"I think Mille needs a diet."  
"I think my Millie is just perfect the way she is."  
"She probably has diabetes (Y/N). If we had a vet on board, I would take her there to show you she's extremely overweight."  
"Hux, she's fine." You set her back down onto the couch. She flopped down onto her belly, begging for belly rubs.  
"Aw, does my baby want belly rubs?"  
Millie purred in response.  
"(Y/N), really, she needs to go on a diet. I mean look at her, she has a dullap."  
"So?"  
Hux went to his data pad and typed something in.  
"Dear, this is what a healthy cat looks like, now look at her."  
"Aw, Millie, are you my little chub." You scratched her belly, and she batted your hands in response.  
"Yes, I'm sure she's mostly made of fat right now, I mean look, she jiggles for crying out loud."  
"Aw, she's my little drum." You patted her belly, making her underside jiggle and make a sound.  
"See! Her stomach ripples!"  
"My little lump."  
"(Y/N), she's going to die if you keep feeding her like this."  
"No, she's just fine."  
"(Y/N), please, just start regulating what she eats, and stop feeding her parts of our dinners. Just humor me please."  
"Okay." You cooed at Millicent, not bothering to look up at your boyfriend.  
"(Y/N), I'm serious, you need to start feeding her less."  
You looked up at his and sighed.  
"Okay, Tij, I'll start watching what she eats."  
"You know I care about Millie too, (Y/N)."  
"Well, you did give her to me, Tij."  
"Yes, and I don't want something that makes my darling happy to go away."  
"She's not a something Huxy, she's a someone, she's our baby Tij."  
You picked up the cat and walked over to the general. Hux reached out a hand and scratched her furry little head. Millie purred and rubbed against his hand.  
You set her back down on the ground and she waddled away towards your bedroom.  
"You're one of a kind, (Y/N)."  
"So are you general." You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. Hux chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist and smiled against you, causing both of you to laugh in your embrace.


	7. Musical Beds (Kylo Ren x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this crack? It might be crack? Anyone know?

(Y/N) had just finished her shift at the observation deck. Absolutely exhausted, she slapped her hand onto the scanner and let herself into her room. She groggily went into her kitchen and heated up some sort of synthetic meat mixture that the First Order supplied their lower officers with, since, by this time, the mess hall was most likely closed for the cycle. She scarfed the so called “food” and drug herself into her small bedroom. Not really caring about the whole “bedtime routine” thing, she fell face first onto the mattress. She groaned into the surface, when she felt a shifting next to her. She sleepily raised her head to investigate, to find that there was another body packed into her relatively small bed. Thinking that it was probably Mitika crashing in the wrong room (it had happened more than once), she got up and started shaking the mass, trying to wake up whoever was in her bed.  
“Taka! Taka! Get up, you're in my bed again. Move!”  
A groan emitted from the mass, that definitely did not sound like the lieutenant.  
“Mitika?”  
Through the dark of the room, she saw the figure sit up and look directly in her path. A red light suddenly appeared, and would have sliced her in half, if she hadn't jump aside in time.  
_Commander_ _Kylo_ _Fucking_ _Ren_  
“Who the kriff are you and what are you doing in my bed!”  
“This isn't your bed it's mine!”  
_It was too late for this shit._  
“Get out!” She yelled after him not moving. It was too late for this, honestly, if he were to kill her right now, she really wouldn't give a womprat’s ass.  
The stranger looked around at his surroundings, and turned back towards her, light still on. He said nothing, and got up, extinguishing the red light, and picked something up, before hastily making his exit.  
“What a night.” She grumbled, pulling a hand down her face.  
Patting around the surface to make sure she was truly alone, she crawled on top of her bed and passed out  
——————  
A few months had passed, and, again, she had a late shift. Grumbling various complains and curses under her breath, she reached her quarters and unlocked the door. She knew something was up when she found wrappers of some of her rations scattered around her “kitchen area”, which as literally a cupboard, a refrigerator,and a nuc. She was a surprisingly clean person, and the wrappers on her table, were completely out of wack. Again, thinking it was Mitika, she grumbled about her lost rations, she made her way back into her bedroom to tell him to get up.  
_He’s paying for those rations_  
Not even shaking him, she just yelled.  
“Taka get you ass up out of my room!”  
Then the same groan she heard those few months back sounded from the lump on her bed.  
“Commander!”  
It shot up, the red light showing again.  
“You're in my room again sir.” She said a bit of a calmer tone, this time actually thinking about her job and her life. Same as last time, the figure looked around and realized that they were out of place. Again, same as last time, the light extinguished, picked something up from the ground, and made there exit.  
_I'm never getting those damn rations._  
—————————  
The next day, when she came back early for once to her quarters, belly happily full of The so called “food” they also serve at the mess hall, she happily put her hand on the scanner and walked in. She was going to go sit on her lounge and watch some holo, when she saw something on the table in front of the couch. It looked like…  
_Some fucking rations. Surprising._  
She gathered them up, and put them in the fridge. She settled down on the couch, turned on the holo, and had a nice night.  
—————  
Not even a week later, she came back to the same sight, wrappers on her table, and a lump on her bed. She sighed  
“Commander!”  
Same thing happened. He got up and left, leaving (Y/N) to herself.  
————  
Again, not even a week later, he was again in her bed. She figured that they were now aquatinted enough though these nightly events, that she just went about her routine, and curled up on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from him.  
————  
_Why is my bed warm_  
She woke up more, and squirmed a little, only to find that something was holding her down.  
_And restricting_  
She opened her eyes to find that she was lying on a clothed chest, and assumed that the something that was holding her down was actually someone’s arms.  
_What the hell happened last night?_  
She knew she hadn't been drinking, so it couldn't have been…  
_Oh shit_  
.  
.  
.  
_She was cuddling with_ the unmasked face **of the goddamn commander of** **the First fucking Order.**  
This is bad. This is bad.  
As carefully as she could, she gently tried to wiggle out of his arms, only to have them tighten around her.  
_Great, just fucking great_  
She tried again, this time, she heard a long sigh coming from below her.  
_Kylo Ren was awake._  
She felt his arms automatically release her as he jumped to the other side of the bed.  
“What the hell are you doing here?!” He roared.  
This was the first time she, or possibly anyone on board the Finalizer had seen his face. He was surprisingly handsome, pale skin dotted with beauty marks, black wavy hair, large aristocratic nose, that complimented him, and big brown eyes, wide, staring staring at her, bewilderedly.  
“What the hell am I doing here?! How about what are you doing in my room commander?!”  
Kylo sputtered, trying to come up with a response, only to find, when he looked around to see that he was, in fact, in her room. (Y/N) crossed her arms and arched a brow.  
“I- you- again!” He yelled. He then again, picked up what she now say was his mask, and walked our of her quarters  
——————  
The next night, again, she saw him in her bed. Though, this time, as if he sensed her presence (probably with the use of his ‘Jedi skills’ as Hux put it) he turned and lifted up the blankets, inviting her in.  
Once she settled, she felt his arms come around her, and pull her back against him.  
“Tell no one of this.”


	8. Krennic Mornings (Orson Krennic x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just your cliche smut. Don't judge me, Krennic is my daddy. Fight me

Why you decided to go out that night, you would never know, but one thing was for sure, you now lie naked next to your superior, none other than Director Krennic. Now, it wouldn't have been much of a problem if it weren't for the fact that both his arms were trapping you against his chest, forcing your head into the center of it. You had tried to wiggle your way out, but every time you tried, his grip only got tighter and he would murmur some slurred, unintelligible words in his sleep. So now you were lying on his chest with your eyes closed, hoping that her would wake up, think you asleep, and leave without a word. Unfortunately that was not the case as you felt the director’s breathing change, implying that he was waking up.  
“I know you're awake.”  
You still stuck with your strategy and kept your eyes closed you felt a hand come up and stroke your hair.  
“There's no fooling me (Y/N) .Open your eyes.”  
Apparently tired of your attempts, the same hand gripped your chin between his thumb and forefinger and brought your face to look at him. At this point, you had opened your eyes and so met his icy blue gaze.  
“Now, that wasn't so hard was it?”  
He closed your mouth, that was apparently open, with his thumb.  
You scrambled up off of him, only to end up tangled up in his sheets in your panic, and fell back on top of him.  
“Now now, don't tell me you regretted last night.” He purred, rewrapping an arm around your waist while the other cupped you cheek and brought you to face him. He traced your lips with his thumb, pulling the bottom out and toyed with it.  
“Beautiful.”  
You reluctantly blushed and was unable to look away due to his hand.  
“Sir, I believe we are not-“  
He cut you off by placing his lips on your’s. You tried to pull away, but he held your head, keeping you in place. He suckled your bottom lip between his teeth and lightly nipped at it, causing you to gasp. His tongue slipped into to your mouth. You cautiously kissed back and you found yourself flipped on your back.  
“Sir, I don't think-“  
He hushed you and kissed your neck. He nuzzled into your nape and nipped at certain areas.  
“Sir.” You sighed as he kissed lower. His lips surrounded a rosy nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Your hands flew into his hair, pulling him closer. You felt the rumble of his laugh against you. His other hand came up to play with your other bud, flicking and rolling it between two fingers. You moaned as he continued his assault. He switched sides, suckling the other peek and toying the other with his hand. Just went you thought it could get worse, he abandoned your breasts and kissed down your stomach and down your navel. His mouth stopped at your core. He left a light kiss on your clit before sucking it into his mouth. You screamed and pulled his hair. This only encouraged him and caused him to plunge a finger into you warm cavern. He then added a second finger as he viciously attacked. He replaced his fingers with his toungue and lapped at your juices. You screamed as you came. He looked up, his pupils blown huge, leaving only a small ring of blue around them. He wiped the juices surrounding his mouth off with the back of his hand and crawled back up to become face to face with you. He attacked your lips again, forcing you to taste yourself on his tongue. He then turned to assault your neck and plunged two fingers into you, pistoning quickly, forcing you to cum again. He moved as you came down from your high and lifted himself so that he hovered above you. You saw him grip himself and look at you as he teased the head again your lips before sinking himself to the hilt. You cried out and threw your arms around his shoulders. He picked up a leg and thrust deeper into you, this time hitting your cervix.  
“Such a good girl. Such a good fucking girl.” He growled as he quickened his pace. The headboard hit the wall as he continued to rut into you, trying to further burrow into you. A hand came down to rub at your cilt, sending you over the edge. You felt white waves crash over you. When you came to, Krennic was moving at what seemed to be an impossible speed, chasing his release. He grunted as he came, spilling himself inside you. His hips twitched and settled as streams of cum were released. He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavy, catching his breath. He leaned on his forearms above you after a few moments, and looked up and down your wiped out form. His gaze settled on your neck and he smirked, where, apparently, he left quite a display of red blotches running down your collar. He pulled out of you, his cum slowly dribbling down onto the sheets, and rolled over. An arm snaked around you and pulled you to him, head resting on his chest and the rest of you body snuggled against his side.  
“Sir, I really don't think-“  
He shushed her and replied  
“Call me Krennic little one, and I do believe I would like to do something like this again, if you wouldn't mind.”


	9. General Hux fisting (Hux x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting into some kinky shit

You and Hux had been planning this for a few days now. Watching and reading holos about how to make it the most pleasurable and least painful experience. He was the one to bring it up after overhearing some officers joke about it, so him, wanting to be informed on exactly what they were talking about, searched it up on his data pad. After watching a few videos ( That were “For research (Y/N).”), he became throughly entranced by it, so approached you, his wife.  
“I'm not so sure ‘Tage, the girl looks like she’s in pain.”  
“Yes, but I've researched it (Y/N), it only hurts for the first few moments before you get used to the stretch.”  
“I still don't know ‘Tage.” You shrugged.  
“Will you be willing to try it just one time? And if at any point you want to stop, we will.”  
You sighed and took a few minutes to ponder it. With another sigh, you looked up at him and replied  
“Okay.”  
Now here you were, sprawled out on your bed, you husband gathering the various items that you needed to complete this act. You lifted your head from the pillow where you were resting your head, when you heard him walking over to you. You raised yourself so that you leaned on your forearms to get a good look at what he had brought out.  
“Now, it says that it would be more pleasurable if it was done from behind.” He gently suggested.  
You nodded and flipped yourself so that you were on your hands and knees. You felt Hux’s hand rub comforting patterns along you back before tilting your hips up. You then felt his mouth on you.  
“‘Tage-“  
“Hush darling. Trust me.”  
You put your head back down and enjoyed the sensations of your husbands tongue slurping your juices, making unseemly sounds as he did so. He gripped your thighs so he could bury his face further into your cunt and licked at your hole hungrily. One of his hand then came up to rub harsh circles around your engorged cilt, making you almost instantly cum around his tongue. He licked his tongue through your orgasm and then cleaned your juices with it. You looked behind your shoulder to find him smirking at you and wiping the wetness from his jaw. You then felt his hand rub soothing circles on your hips, then the sensation of a finger working its way into your your sopping wet hole. After a few pumps, getting your body used to it, he added a second finger, which then followed a third. Your arms collapsed and your head rested against the mattress. He then added the fourth finger. You felt the burning sensation from the stretch and started to squirm against him. He gently pulled out his fingers and kissed your lower back.  
He hushed you before hearing a cap being opened.  
You felt cool liquid being poured into your slightly gapping pussy then felt two fingers ,with the same cold sensation, enter you. You moaned at the feeling. A thumb came up to rub at your clit lazily as the two fingers leisurely pumped in and out.  
“That’s a good pet, hush love, your doing so well.” He whispered then added another finger. You wiggled your hips back against them, feeling close to the edge. A few more thrusts and you were cumming. The first sensation you felt as you came down from your high was the stretch of the fourth finger again. You whimpered, and Hux shushed you cooing.  
“It will only last a few seconds darling, just relax.”  
You took a deep breath and did you best to do as he said. Just as he said, soon the stretch became pleasurable, before the fingers were again removed from you. You looked back at your husband confused, only to see him tilt your hips up more and open the bottle again, squirting more lube into your cunt.  
“Are you ready love?”  
You gave a shaky “okay.”  
You then felt not only his four fingers enter you, but his entire fist breaching you. You cried out and thrashed against him.  
“Armitage!”  
He shushed you again and reminded you it would only last a few moments. His hand stayed inside of you until you relaxed around him.  
Then he started moving.  
You fisted the sheets at the sensation of being so stretched. Your breaths came out in pants as he continued to move his hand in and out of your pussy. Then he gave one big thrust, burying him past his wrist, hitting your cervix. He flexed his hand into an open palm. You screamed at the feeling. One finger came up to barely stroke at your cervix, causing you to cry out again.  
“Fuck! ‘Tage!”  
You buried you face into the sheets as he continued to massage your insides with his fingers, opening you even further. His other hand, you felt, came up to rub your clit, sending you into your third orgasm. You came down, noticing the empty feeling inside you. The general flipped you over onto your back, somehow getting rid of his clothes during the event,  
“Think you can give me one more darling?”  
You weakly moaned in response  
He wasted no time entering you, easily blurring himself balls deep inside you. Due to already cumming three times, it didn't take you long to tighten against his cock and find release for the third time. Since he was already painfully hard from watching you take his entire hand, it didn't take long for him to finish. He pulled out of you and tilted you hips up, then got out of the bed.  
“‘Tage?”  
He quickly came back with a huge plug and then, without further warning, plunged it into your gaping hole.  
You screamed and came for a fifth time before your hips gave out and left you sprawled out on the sheets. Hux came over to the bed and lifted the covers, then gently maneuvered you under them without causing you discomfort from over stimulation. He then got under the blankets on the other side and pulled you to him so that your back was to his chest.  
“That's my good girl. Now that wasn't so bad was it?”  
You let out a small whimper and turned in his arms, winching as the plug moved with you.  
“Thank you ‘Tage.”  
“My pleasure darling, now get some rest, it must have been a very tiring experience.”  
You weakly nodded you head again him before snuggling deeper into his side and fell asleep.


	10. Positive (Kylo Ren x Reader)

_Positive_  
The Damn test confirmed it.  
 _Pregnant_  
How the hell did this happen? It was just supposed to be a one time thing. No strings attached, just something you may regret in he future, but not leaving behind something like this.   
It was just a sort of drunken mistake. After having a few too many at one of the canteens on board the Finalizer, you just so happen to bump into a fairly attractive man. You'd never seen him before, but you accounted that to how large the ship was, about nine kilometers; so you just assumed he was either new or from a different part of the ship. After drunkenly flirting with each other, you found yourself being pulled through various hallways and corridors to an area that seemed to be a private wing. You were too drunk to realize what you were truly in for.  
You woke up, remembering last nights events. He was so gentle and sweet with you and slightly panicked when he realized you were a virgin when it was too late. You remember having the best night of your life and falling asleep in his arms with him whispering things you couldn't hear as you fell asleep. You looked around at your surrounding and noticed your clothes on the floor. Luckily they were only a bit rumpled and had only a few small tears. You wiggled out of bed and quickly threw them on, and with one more look back, you left his bedroom. Outside you weaved through some more halls until you got to a blast door that, surprisingly, opened when you press the correct keys. You walked outside, and then realized something.  
That was The Commander’s quarters.  
Without another thought, you bolted through the ship, not stopping until you got to your quarters, slammed the blast doors shut and had a panic attack.  
Luckily, he never seemed to act as if something happened between the two of you. You were a lieutenant who had the unfortunate station on one of the observation decks. However, you noticed his past very few visits become more and more frequent.  
Now your here, looking down at a peed on stick that yelled at you that you were pregnant. It could only be his, you hadn't had sex since then. You slunk down onto your bathroom floor and wrapped your arms around your knees and wept.  
You woke up to the sound of your alarm going off from behind the door. You groaned from the soreness that came with falling asleep in that position. You clambered over to your night stand and pressed the off button. You read the time and knew that you had your normal hour before your shift. You did your morning routine, got dressed in your uniform, and grabbed your data pad before heading out.  
You went about your day at your station, but it was suddenly interrupted by another lieutenant came over and shakily said that the commander wanted you in his quarters.  
 _Shit_  
You looked around at the few coworkers around you who turned their heads at the mention of the commander with remorse in their eyes. They knew whoever Would be called out by the Knight of Ren himself would probably never return. Their eyes followed you as you left along with the messenger and made your way through the ship guided by a map that was preprogrammed into your data pad. You eventually reached the blast door at led into Kylo Ren’s private wing and, not knowing what to do, hesitantly reached to knock on the metal. Before your fist reached it, however, the door wooshed open to reveal him lounging on one of the couches of the main landing, maskless. He motioned you over. You froze and looked around you quickly and reluctantly took a step forward only to be startled by the sound of the door closing again.  
I am so dead  
“Now why would I kill the mother of my unborn child.”  
 _Shit, he knew_  
“Yes, I've known for quite some time now. I've just been waiting to see if it was really true that you were, in fact, pregnant. It wasn't until recently I could distinctly sense two signatures.  
“What- what to you want me to do?” You stuttered.  
“Not much, I expect you to move your things here so I can closely monitor you and the child and I will have you transferred to the main control deck.  
The main control deck? That was a major promotion from your status. Very few officers had the privilege to be stationed there. Even the few lower ranking officers that worked there had bribed their way in the form of some way or another.  
“Sir, I can't-“  
“You can and you will. I have a room prepared for you and I will give you the rest of the day off so you can pack your things and move in there.”  
“But what about-“  
“You will easily be replaced by another.”  
You stood there shocked for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. The commander smirked at the dumbfounded expression that you wore.  
“Now don't worry love, it won't be that bad.”


	11. Hux Mornings (Hux x Reader)

When you woke up this morning, you were surprised to find you red-headed superior sleeping next you. You looked around the room, noticing that this was not, in fact, your quarters  
Shit  
Looking down, underneath the sheets, you found that you were stark naked. You froze. You had lost your virginity to the one and only General Hux.  
This is not good.  
You climbed out of the bed quietly, looking around the room for your clothes in doing so. There was a trail of clothing starting at the end of the bed to the entrance of the bed room. You stood up from the bed and looked around again, locating each article of missing clothing. You, as quietly as you could, stepped around the room, gathering your discarded clothing and putting them on as you go. That was when you heard the sheets rustle. You froze as the general turned on his side and seemed to reach out to some imaginary object. He let out a small whimper after not finding what he was looking for. You watched as his eyes opened into slits, and he groggily asked.  
“What the hell are you doing out of bed?”  
You, thinking he was still in a sort of dream-state, continued to pick up your things, this time, however, with a bit more speed.   
“(Y/N), come back to bed.” He sleepily demanded.  
“S-sir?”  
You heard him groan and saw him push himself up onto his elbows, looking straight at you.  
“(Y/N), i said to come back to bed.” He said with more authority behind his words. You cautiously made your way over to the bed.  
“And take your clothes back off, you don’t need them right now.”  
You came a few paces closer to the bed and stripped off the clothing you had just put on. You stood there naked and was startled by a hand grabbing your elbow and pulling you onto the surface. He let you cover yourself under the sheets an settle into a comfortable position, before grabbing your waist and pulling you to his chest. You heard him rumble in satisfaction of you back being to his chest and snuggled his face into your neck. He lay feather light kisses along your neck, kissing down to your collar bone and lazily going back up. Then his hips started to rut against your’s, he was defiantly aroused.  
“Sir, I don’t think…”  
He shushed you and you felt his hand go to his hardness.  
“Sir, last night, it-I”  
He let out a groan before replying  
“I know (Y/N), but rest assured that it was anything but a mistake.”  
You felt him slide his cock back and forth through your lips and slipped in. You both let out a moan as he buried himself inside.  
“S-sir…sore…” you barely made out.  
He stopped and slipped himself out, then you heard the rustling of sheets as he got out of bed. He made his way to the refresher and shut the door behind home.You curled in on yourself, thinking that you had done something wrong. Taking the hint that he wanted you out, you again began to throw on your clothes and locate the missing pieces. You went out the door, shut it behind you, and found your bag, along with your boots and sat down to slip each foot it. You then heard the bedroom door open. Assuming it was the General coming out to start his day and what not, you hunched over to try to make yourself unseen.  
“Where do you think you’re going lieutenant?”  
You froze and turned around to find the General in nothing but his boxers.  
“I asked you a question lieutenant. Where are you going?”  
“I’m going back to my quarters sir. I don’t want to be late for my shift.”  
“No you’re not, and what did I say about your clothes. Take them off.”  
He turned on his heel back into his bedroom, signaling you to follow him. When he noticed you were not, he turned his head towards you.  
“Come along (Y/N), you and I both cannot be late.”  
You slipped your boots back off and followed him into the bedroom, and caught a glimpse of him entering into the refresher. You followed him in there to find that he had an actual bath tub in there. Not only that, but the faucet was turned on and water was flowing out of it and into the basin below it.  
“Well, you’re not getting in fully dressed now are you?”  
He slipped his boxers of, revealing his, still hard, cock. He gave you a smirk when he noticed you looking down and stepped into the tub.  
“Well, come on lieutenant.” He motioned.  
Were you really going to have a bathe with the General Hux of The First Order?  
You started to unbutton your jacket uncertainty, it was making you self-conscious with him staring at you with the rarely-seen smirk painted on his face as you undressed. You were soon naked again in front of him.  
The General motioned with his finger for you to come towards him. You hesitantly stepped in and settled in on the opposite side of the basin, trying to stay out of the way of the stream of water pouring down next to you. You were again surprised when you felt an arm wrap around your waist and pull you back so you sat in front on your superior, your back to his chest.  
“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?”  
He paused and pulled you to settle more onto his chest, running his hand up and down your body slowly through the water. He leaned your head to his chest, letting you rest there while the tub filled up. He leaned over and turned the faucet off, keeping you close to his chest. He settled back down against the end of the tub and grabbed some soap from the side. He ran the bar, cleaning you as he massaged the soap into your skin, spending extra time on your breast and center. Then did the same to himself.  
He then spun you around to face him and felt his lips press against your’s. He pulled back and stroked his cock, smirking at you.  
“Now, what are we going to do about this.”  
Your mouth opened a bit as you stared at his icy blue eyes, then felt him slip himself back inside you, not hurting as much as the last time. You threw your arms around his neck and buried your head in his neck, moaning.  
“Much better now, isn’t it lieutenant?”  
You responded with another moan as he rocked himself into you.   
He gripped your hip and rutted himself into until he found himself barely holding on, before realizing you hadn’t cum. He lowered a hand to your cilt and aggressively rub circles around the small nub. Your arms tightened around his shoulders as you screamed his name and clenched around him. That was what pulled him over the edge, spilling himself inside you, filling you to the brim.  
You both caught your breath and pulled apart, him slipping from you, cum spilling and mixing with the water. He stepped out and helped you out, wrapping you in a towel as he leaned over and pulled the plug, draining the water. He then grabbed a towel for himself and dried himself off, before taking your towel and dried you with it. He then grabbed your hand and brought you back to the bed. You went to get up, to get your clothes, when the General came back with a one of his shirts. He pushed you back down gently, and threaded your hands through the sleeves before pulling it onto your chest.  
“Sir?”  
“I can’t have you walking around my ship your ruined clothes. I’ll come back later with some new clothes, until then, I will order you breakfast and excuse you from today’s duties. Now go back to sleep please, I believe I may have exhausted you last night.” He smiled back down at you one more time, before going about getting ready for the day as you settled back down onto the bed ad drifted off to sleep, not complaining about the break.


	12. Alpha Kylo (Kylo Ren x Reader)

Great, just great. Your heat was coming up and your mate just had to be out on some sort of mission. The heat was getting to you; the temperature, the need to nest, the constant horniness, everything. You paced around your’s and Kylo’s quarters, whimpering and trying to hold it off, but the constant flow of slick and the need to be filled was getting the better of you. Kylo didn’t allow toys quoting “I’m the only one who can fill up you little cunt.” You walked into your shared bedroom and laid down, curling in on yourself as cramp, another wave of the heat rushed through you. You threw off the shirt of Kylo’s you were wearing, trying to hold off the enviable and squirmed across the mattress. You tossed and turned, wanting Kylo and his knot to fill you up. You pulled off your underwear and slipped two fingers inside yourself. You still felt empty, however. You kept fingering yourself throughout the night cycle and into the early morning, sobbing not finding any relief. You hadn’t even heard the door open and breathing of you mate behind the mask. Though, you did snap out of you haze when you felt the bed dip and your hips being lifted up.  
“Ky-Kylo?”  
“Hush little one. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”  
You sobbed in relief when you felt his cock plunge into you, your face dropping into the pillows as you wined in relief.  
The sex was defiantly not gentle. It had one purpose, and one purpose only, to stuff and fill the omega in heat. You wiggled your hips against his, trying to bring his cock deeper into you. Soon enough however, he was hitting your cervix, and his balls slapped against your ass with every thrust.  
“Alpha!” You screamed as you came around him, grabbing the pillows as your orgasm flew through you. Kylo quickened his pace and soon, you felt his knot grow inside you, locking the both of you together. You let out a satisfied groan as you felt his warm seed spill into you. He collapsed on top of you, his arms holding him just above your back as not to crush you. He then dropped to his side, bringing you with him, and wrapped his arms around you. You grinded your hips against him, causing more ropes of cum to spill from him. He groaned and stilled your hips, he too growing tired from both the mission and the sex. You felt him place light kisses where ever his mouth could touch before settling his face in your hair, and breathing in your scent.  
You moaned happily into the pillows as you settled yourself, knowing that you would need the energy for the next few days.


	13. Sit Still (General Hux x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

“Pet?”  
The door swooshed behind him.  
You quickly got up and came towards where your master had been calling you.   
“Undress.” He stiffly commanded.   
You obeyed and quickly stripped yourself. He motioned you over to where he was now sitting. You kneeled between his knees and dutifully began to unbutton his trousers. You pulled him out and began to put his length in your mouth when he pushed you away from him.  
“Up.”  
You quickly stood in front of him, now unsure what to do. He pulled you onto his lap. You gripped his cock and pumped him a few times before pushing him into you. You bounced on his cock, only to be stopped after a few strokes and was made to hold still.  
“Master?”  
He said nothing and reached over to grab a data pad. He continued to turn it on and work as his cock lay buried in you. He leaned you against him as he typed away at various reports. You wiggled your hip, the sensation of his cock lying still in your cunt foreign. You heard him grunt and smack your ass lightly, mumbling a “stop” as he continued to work. You relaxed against him with a huff.  
“That’s a good cock warmer.”  
Oh.  
That’s what this was.  
You lay against him, face buried into the crook of his neck, laying small kisses and nips along it.   
Hux didn’t seem affected and continued working. You heard the tapping of his fingers as he wrote up papers and approved various projects. The sound nearly lulled you to sleep. Dozing in his lap, you hardly felt him place the tablet aside and begin to bounce you on his length. Your eyes shot open as you raised your hips and slammed down to meet his thrusts.  
“That’s a good girl. Did you like being my little cock warmer, did you?”  
“Yes master!” You breathed.  
“Cum.”  
You didn’t need to be told twice as your cunt clenched around the general’s cock. Hux wasn’t far behind as he buried his head into your neck, biting at the flesh there as his orgasm washed over him. It took him a few moments to gather himself and when he did he let out a panting.  
“That’s a good pet.”


End file.
